


The Old Saying

by lilred_wulfe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, auror case, auror duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilred_wulfe/pseuds/lilred_wulfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble I made when entering enchanted_jae's monthly challenge back in 2008 (under pseudo: bound_amalthea).</p><p>Summary: Harry gets a crappy case as an Auror. Malfoy shows up to torture him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Saying

There was a plain manilla folder sitting in front of Harry. It held a stark contrast against the mahogony woodwork of his desk. He was extremely apprehensive in opening it. Yesterday morning, Harry had been set up with a new client, and it turned out to be a case, one would say, less desirable than most. The client was Sissy Capone. She was a drug fiend, a mental case, and a Slytherin to boot. It certainly didn't bode well for one Harry Potter. However, she was also the daughter of one of the most wealthy purebloods in all of the Wizarding world. Which just so happened to be synomonous with whatever Sissy wanted, Sissy got. Currently, the couquette wanted the top guard in the country to protect her against her ex-lover. As Harry Potter just so happened to be that top guard, he was landed with the job.   
The Ex had made a threat against Sissy's life two nights ago. Or at least that was who Papa Capone blamed. It seemed that it hadn't been the first attempt, either. So, the Ex was brought in for questioning, but was released upon no pending evidence against him. This hadn't pleased Papa Capone one bit.   
Anthony Capone was indeed one of the topmost wealthy individuals in the whole world, but he certainly didn't get it from just being a pureblood. No, he was laundered with dirty money. Certainly, not a man to be crossed. The only reason he hadn't fixed the problem in the first place was because the Ex, Tommy Julian, was the son of the respected pureblood Acern Julian. Also, a man not to be crossed.   
After briefly looking at the case file, Harry had been called in to meet the daughter. He'd first seen her in the black and white photos that was in the file. Her hair had been pinned up and she was wearing glasses to shield her eyes from the sun. There were two men with her, both buttoned up fashionably, and looking dutifully intimidating. Harry'd expected no less from a Mob Boss' daughter. He was hoping he wouldn't have to work along side of these men, but he also had a wrenching in his gut telling him that wouldn't be. None of the pictures could've prepared him for what was to come.   
The only redeeming quality of Cassandra Capone happened to be her worst. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was a long black touseled mess. Her eyes glowed with a golden light and her skin was a pale olive colour. A true belladonna. As grotesquely beautiful as she was, Harry had immediately found her just as repulsive. He just knew he was going to have daily migranes with the young woman. She looked nearly exactly like his second ex-wife. The very same ex who'd ended up not only with his friends, his house, his car. but his dog too. Oh, she took Baxter, and Harry was sure it was only to piss him off. God, how Harry hated that bitch.   
So, here he was, topmost Auror, being told to babysit a Mob Boss' daughter that just so happened to look exactly like one of his ex-wives. He couldn't help but snort with the irony. Harry wasn't sure if it could get any worse.   
\-- -- -- -- --   
It seemed luck wasn't with Harry this time, since Harry's current partner was away on business in America. He ended up saddled with Geoff Stone as a replacement. It wasn't that Harry hated the man, it was just that Stone was a complete nuissance. He stumbled over anything in his way, including himself, liked to repeat back anything Harry said, and he believed Harry Potter could walk on fucking water. Technically, anyone could do that, but Stone seemed to think Harry could do it without a wand.   
They both stepped up to the large mansion. Stone knocked on the doorway loudly. As they waited, Harry surveyed the grounds with piercing eyes. There were a lot of shadows being cast by the multitude of garden lights and statues. It made for a beautiful yard, but an obtrusive layout for securing the grounds.   
After half a minute, an older gentleman answered the door. They introduced themselves and were quickly escorted inside. They were shown to an empty room with books lining the walls and stiff looking furniture. Harry looked around and noted there were a set of doors which led outside and another lone door to the right of their entrance. Stone immediately settled himself into one of the arm chairs and grinned to himself. Harry stood next to a closed window and looked briefly outside.   
A moment later and the door to the side opened quickly and in walked a very distinguished looking man. He had black short hair and furrowed eyebrows. His nose seemed as though it had been broken once before and his moustache nearly covered his entire mouth. He wasn't a very tall man, but his demeanour called out that he wasn't to be trifled with. Harry knew him to be the owner of the house and head of the Capone family.   
Stones' grin faded and he jumped up quickly from the lounge. If Capone noticed, he didn't show it. His eyes were firmly on Harry. 

"So, the great Potter. All right, I have some rules before we begin this arrangement. If either of you touch my daughter, it will be your end. Understood? Grand. Now, whatever Sissy wants, she'll get. Make sure you don't upset her. I want the both of you to stay out of the north wing, and you'll be staying in the south. Are we in accord? Excellent." 

He sneered which caused his moustache to move and reveal his yellowed teeth. His beady eyes were trained on Harry, which caused Harry to think of his Uncle Vernon, whom he hadn't thought about in years. 

"Also! Because Sissy's been so upset due to the circumstances, I'm sure you understand. She has a few of her friends staying the evening. Only a few, mind you. Make sure to cater to their needs as much as possible as well, or else." 

\-- -- -- -- --   
A few friends turned out to be an entire entourage of pureblooded witches and wizards. There were at least sixty people wandering around the small ballroom. Harry found it odd they'd call it the small ballroom. It was enormous, but Harry thought it would be best to keep his mouth closed. Unfortunately, Stone didn't hold the same belief. 

"Look at the size of this place! It's amazing. Did you see that lady over there? I think she was checking me out." 

Harry was beginning to regret not placing a muffling charm over him when he had the chance. Instead, he excused himself by explaining he needed to make a couple rounds. Harry stopped for a moment near a pillar and watched the slowly moving characters. They moved sinously and elegantly to the lofty music. 

"Though I find it highly amusing that you're on duty. I honestly, never thought I'd get to see the famous Harry Potter in the flesh again." A soft voice purred in the vicinity of his right ear. 

Even after the past years, Harry couldn't forget that voice. He lifted his head up slowly and inclined his head towards Malfoy. He turned slowly and gave him a once over.   
Draco Malfoy stood proudly. He was wearing charcoal grey pants, a cream coloured shirt with a black vest. His hands were hidden inside his pockets. Harry couldn't see much of a difference in his face. He still had his angled features, pointed chin and piercing grey eyes. The only main difference Harry could see was the varying length of hair he was sporting. It had been layered in the back and his bangs were tousled out of his face. His lips were graced with a lazy smirk. 

"Malfoy. I hadn't been informed you were attending this ensemble." Harry cocked his head slightly. Suddenly, Harry just thought of how unlucky he'd just become. Though, they had grown up and had ceased physical fights. It was still a common occurance to trade jibes. Harry wasn't surprised when years later he finally admitted his attraction to the insufferable man. Though he was sure they'd always share insults with one another. 

"I must admit. You look absolutely stunning, Potter." Draco stated with a glint in his eye. 

Or then again, maybe not. Harry's clouded with confusion for a moment. 

"Then again, I might've expected a balding overweight version by now. How many marriages have you ruined now? Three, Four?" 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. Somethings were destined to be forever, he supposed. 

"I'm not sure what you're implying Malfoy. As I recall, they both fucked me over. Not that it's any of your business." 

"Hmm, That's certainly not how I heard it." 

"I'm sure you've heard many of things." 

"Yes I certainly have. Such as your blunders with your home life. You simply couldn't juggle both work and play, could you? The consensus is that you're inept with both." The implication hung in the air. 

No matter the years between, it seemed Draco Malfoy could still get Harry hot under the collar. Suddenly, Harry couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't handle his migraine, his fuckups, his job, his problems at home. He just couldn't take it. So he lashed out at what was in front of him. It just so happened, Draco Malfoy wasn't having good luck that day either.   
Harry pulled Draco into the shadows behind the pillar and pushed him against the back of it. He pulled back his fist and soundly punched Draco in the face. Draco reeled backwards, but Harry only shook him which wound up with Draco hitting his head against the marble. It made a resounding crack, which caused Harry to come up short. Draco shook his head and swallowed for a moment. He breathed in harshly and pulled Harry closer. He slammed his mouth against Harry's in a crushing kiss. He bit roughly and licked the outer edges of Harry's lips. It seemed to last for an hour but were really only mere minutes.   
They broke apart with gasping breaths. Draco pulled Harry closer and rubbed up against him teasingly. 

"All right, so you can kiss," Draco huffed. "Now you've got my hopes up that the rest of the rumours are incorrect." 

Harry smiled briefly. "I wonder Malfoy. Do you think about anything but sex?" 

"Who said anything about sex? I resent that remark. I was speaking of relationships. Though, I'm positive the sex would be fantastic." 

Harry looked up sharply and pulled back slowly. "You have me mistaken. I-I'm not looking for a relationship." 

Draco made a dramatic roll with his eyes. "Yes, yes. I understand. You've been hurt in the past pretty badly. Merlin! We all have, Potter. But, don't you know the old saying?" 

Harry's eyes had hardened the moment Draco's voice became condenscending. 

"Third time's a charm, Potter, " he leered. 

"Are you actually proposing we begin a relationship with one another?" 

"I might be." 

"Shouldn't that mean we start using our first names?" 

"Don't push your luck." 

"Ahh, no worries then. I've already run out of it. It turns out I've already used up my quota for a lifetime." 

"Well then, I guess you'll have to use some of mine." Draco pulled Harry into the shadows for another crushing kiss.


End file.
